


White-Knuckling the Sheets

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [23]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme Donna Paulsen, Established Relationship, F/M, Object Penetration, Strap-Ons, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Donna have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Mistress gives Harvey what he wants - though not exactly the way he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-Knuckling the Sheets

His fingers curled in the sheets, bunching and wrinkling them in his grip. He squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath, the smell of clean linen filling his nose.

She nudged his knees farther apart as she settled between his feet. He knew what was coming. More than that, he had begged for it. And her prep work was driving him mad with need.

While he greatly appreciated the preparation, she was taking her sweet damned time with it. He was hard enough for it to almost be painful at this point and his legs were beginning to quake. He groaned into the covers and willed himself not to move.

He felt the warmth of her hand sliding down his back and the rubberized skid of the strap-on against his thigh. It made him shiver almost as much as her words did: "Are you ready for me?"

He breathed out a slow sigh. "Yes, Mistress," he replied, his voice half a moan.

"Good," she growled as she positioned herself behind him.

The sound he made when she withdrew the plug from his ass was cousin to a whimper. The one he made when she finally slid the cock she wore into him could only be described as a pleased moan.

Her hand slapped his ass. "I almost forgot," she commented idly, then he felt the straps of leather being fasted around his cock and balls. When he whined about the cockring, she leaned forward and said, "I can't have you coming before I get started, now can I?"

His only response was another whining sound.

"That's what I thought," she said and gave his cock a stroke with her hand.

He thought he would leap off the goddamned bed. "Mistress-" he hissed.

He could hear the wicked grin in her voice when she said, "Don't worry, I"ll make it good for you."

"Not worried," he panted. Then she moved and it was all he could do just to breathe.

When she drew her hips back, the lines and ridges of the cock brushed against his sensitive skin. When she pressed back in, it was the same lines and ridges, but a different sensation. Both had him white-knuckling the sheets trying to be still as she had told him to be.

He wanted nothing more than to buck back against her hips. 'To feel her driving into his ass fast and hard. He wanted it. And she refused, keeping her pace slow and steady.

He swallowed hard to make room for enough air to beg - "Mistress, please." But she was having none of it.

On and on, for nearly half an hour, she fucked him nice and slow. His body was covered in sweat, his hair flattened against his head. His mouth, dry from panting and begging. His legs, shaking from holding himself up. He tried one last time - "Please - _please_ , Mistress -" he had to break for air. "Please - harder. Fuck me harder."

She must have decided his begging had been adequate. She reached around to release his cock from the ring, then grabbed his hips and began to thrust into him so hard and so fast he was sure he'd have fabric burns.

She made him wait until she was almost finished before she let him come, but once she did, there was no holding back. He spilled himself all over the sheets, then half-collapsed, lightheaded, from the effort.

He managed to drag enough air into his lungs to mutter a 'Thank you, Mistress,' before he all but passed out.

When he came back to the world, his head was in Mistress' lap and she was stroking her fingers through his hair. "When can we do that again?" he asked her.

Her only response was a wicked grin and a soft, "Go to sleep, Harvey."


End file.
